


Love Him Not his Mess

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [70]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the  <i>Commitment</i> Theme: Hawaii 5-0, Steve/Danny, moving in together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Him Not his Mess

"One rule," Steve said as he sat down on the bed and watched as Danny unpacked a bag in the dresser drawer he clear out for him.

"Sheesh with the rules already," Danny grumbled, emptying one bag and opening another.

"Yeah with the rule, not rules. And I've seen what you can do to the house when left to your own devices," Steve waved off the protest Danny was about to make, "Just clean up after yourself."

"That's it?"

"That's it," Steve said with a shrug then grabbed Danny and pulled him close. "I love you Danno, but I don't love your messes."


End file.
